Et dans cent ans Que serons nous?
by Hajyh-chan
Summary: Une petite fille joue dans le grenier de sa grand-mère... Que découvrira-t-elle?


Bonjour à tous! Voici aujourd'hui un petit One Shot, sur One Piece ou plutôt l'après One Piece. Vraiment après. Disons presque cent ans après... Que sont-ils devenus?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Dans cent ans... Que serons-nous?**

Certaines choses ne changent jamais. Le temps passe, qu'on le veuille ou non.

De même la curiosité des enfants est immuable.

Lana, huit ans, n'échappait pas à la règle. Son monde avait par contre bien changé en un siècle. Les moyens de transports s'étaient peu à peu améliorés, permettant aux technologies des îles les plus évoluées de se répandre dans le restant du monde. Les navires motorisés, les avions, entre autres, étaient choses banales, les secrets des fruits du démon étaient tous percés, on racontait même que la technologie de la téléportation serait prête à être commercialisée d'ici quelques années…

Mais de tout ceci, Lana ne s'en souciait guère.

L'important en cet instant était de vérifier que sa grand-mère était bien dans la cuisine, ce qui lui laissait la voie libre pour accéder au grenier. Là où elle n'avait pas le droit d'y aller seule. Ce qui évidemment excitait sa curiosité au plus haut point.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se permit alors un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, découvrant ses dents. L'aventure commençait…

L'endroit était poussiéreux, mais relativement rangé. Les cartons étaient alignés parfois leur contenu était noté sur les côtés.

Lana déambula dans les rangées de cartons, l'un d'eux attira son attention. Son contenu n'était pas indiqué, mais à la place il y avait un dessin. Un crâne avec un chapeau étaient dessinés sur le carton.

« Tiens ? Qu'est ce que c'est ça ? » Dans le carton il y avait plusieurs objets. Lana fit un rapide inventaire.

Un chapeau de paille.

Des livres ressemblant à des sortes de journaux.

Un album photo.

Un bracelet bizarre avec un globe en verre et une aiguille à l'intérieur monté dessus.

Des affiches.

Perplexe, Lana prit d'abord le chapeau. Il était vieux, on voyait par endroit les réparations, mais Lana avait une drôle d'impression en le voyant. Elle posa délicatement sur ses cheveux noirs de jais. Le chapeau était un peu trop grand, mais pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il lui allait. Et bizarrement, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être seule en le portant. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle lui confirma que sa grand-mère ne l'avait pas encore trouvée.

Elle prit l'objet suivant, l'étrange bracelet en bois. L'aiguille tournait dans tous les sens, on aurait dit une boussole folle. Mais oui ! Sa maîtresse à l'école en avait parlé pendant la leçon d'histoire, c'était une boussole de Grand Line, les marins s'en servaient avant l'invention de l'Uni-Pose, la boussole universelle. Comment avait-elle appelé ça déjà…

« Un Log Pose… » Lana était ébahie. On ne trouvait plus ces objets que dans les musés.

Voilà pourquoi l'aiguille ne marchait pas : dans l'East Blue, les Log Pose étaient inutiles, puisqu'ils ne pointaient pas le nord… Tout comme le chapeau, le bracelet en bois du Log montrait aussi des signes d'usures, comme s'il avait été porté jours après jours…

Elle posa délicatement le Log Pose à côté d'elle et elle prit l'un des livres posé dans le carton. Le titre était calligraphié et disait : « Journal de Bord – Tome 2 ». Lana fut tentée de le poser et de trouver d'abord le premier volume, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et elle l'ouvrit quand même.

_16 mai 952_

_Nous avons accosté l'île de Jaya, une île accueillant les pirates. Luffy et Zoro se sont retrouvés mêlés à une bagarre dans un bar. Robin a des informations pour l'île céleste. Un certain Montblanc Cricket vivant de l'autre coté de l'île. Nous nous y rendons en ce moment même. Le vent souffle au Nord – Nord Est, brise moyenne._

952… Lana réfléchit un instant, c'était le calendrier de l'ancien gouvernement mondial, celui que sa maîtresse avait un peu évoqué. Il était tombé il y a près de 80 ans, ce qui voulait dire que … Ce journal avait près de cent ans ? Lana était ébahie. Que faisait d'aussi vielles choses dans le grenier de sa grand-mère ?

La petite fille attrapa ensuite l'album photo. Les premières photos montraient de jeunes enfants et leurs familles, du moins c'est ce que Lana pensait.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais et un T-shirt marqué « Anchor » faisait de grands signes à la caméra, avec à côté de lui un homme aux cheveux rouges, et un chapeau de paille faisait aussi un grand sourire. Lana se rendit compte que le chapeau sur sa tête ressemblait étrangement à celui de l'homme. Peut être qu'il venait de lui ? Sous la photo il avait quelques mots. « Luffy. 7 ans. » Une autre photo montrait une petite fille avec des cheveux oranges et une autre plus grande avec des cheveux violets. Toutes deux regardaient une femme au milieu qui avait des cheveux bruns avec une coupe vraiment étrange. En dessous les noms étaient également marqués. « Nami, 6 ans et demi, Nojiko, 9 ans. » Lana passa d'autres photos, puis elle vit des photos avec des jeunes adultes. Ils semblaient avoir environ 20 ans, et ils ressemblaient aux enfants du début de l'album. Les photos étaient prises en pleine mer, sur un voilier. Ces personnes semblaient heureuses, malgré les nombreux clichés où on les voyait se chamailler. Lana sauta les pages pour arriver aux dernières pages de l'album. Une photo montrait le jeune homme, Luffy, et la jeune femme, Nami, plus âgés, tenant entre eux une petite fille. Elle avait environ cinq ans, avait un grand sourire comme Luffy, et malgré la qualité du cliché, Lana était sure qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux que sa mère. L'inscription sous la photo intrigua Lana.

« Luffy, Nami, et Sora, 5 ans. »

_Sora…_ _Mais_ _c'est le prénom de… « _Grand-mère ? » Sora finit sa pensée tout haut.

« Oui ma puce ? » Lana sursauta, manquant le plafond de quelques centimètres, et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec sa grand-mère. La vielle dame la regardait avec un air amusé que l'on retrouvait dans sa voix.

« Lana ?

- Oui grand-mère ?

- Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas monter dans le grenier ?

- Euh… J'ai perdu le compte, mais il y en a eu beaucoup.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Euh… Parce que c'est dangereux. Et que je suis trop jeune pour monter l'échelle toute seule.

- Exactement. Alors pourquoi je te retrouve ici ? » Lana baissa les yeux, nerveuse.

« Ben en fait… je me disais que… » Elle finit sa phrase en marmonnant intelligiblement.

« Tu peux répéter ?

- Je me suis dis qu'on pouvait avoir plein d'aventures ici ! » Lana lâcha tout d'un trait, avec un sourire penaud envers sa grand-mère.

En voyant sa petite fille arborer l'antique chapeau de paille, et faire un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis de si nombreuses années, Sora sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Elle s'assit contre un autre carton, et s'adressa à sa petite fille.

« Alors ma puce, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Grand-mère, c'est toi sur cette photo ?

- Oui, et eux ce sont mes parents. » Lana resta muette un instant puis posa une nouvelle question.

« T'as été jeune ? » Malgré son grand âge, Sora résista difficilement à la tentation de réagir comme sa mère l'aurait fait : violemment. Lana remarqua à peine que sa question suscitait tant d'émotion chez sa grand-mère et enchaina très vite avec une nouvelle question.

« Qui sont tous ces gens sur les photos ? » Sora sourit à nouveau, prit l'album et commença à pointer les différentes personnes.

« Là, tu as Usopp, le plus grand sniper de sa génération, connu aussi sous le nom de Sogeking.

- Sérieux ? Le super-héros ? On l'appelle « Le Grand Guerrier des Mers » ! Tu le connaissais ? Pour de vrai ?

- Pour moi il était surtout Tonton Usopp, tu sais. Là tu as Chopper, le médecin de bord. Il a créé de nombreux remèdes qui ont sauvé des milliers de gens.

- Mais c'est un raton !

- Un renne pour être précis. Mais il était bien plus humain que beaucoup de gens que j'ai rencontré. A côté tu as Nico Robin, celle qui a put reconstituer l'histoire perdue d'il y a 900 ans.

- Ah oui, la maîtresse nous en a parlé mardi. Même qu'elle m'a mit une bonne note, parce que j'ai bien répondu à la question !

- C'est très bien Lana. Près de Robin, tu as Brook. C'était un squelette qui avait ressuscité et il était capable de jouer de tous les instruments, il me jouait souvent des berceuses sur son violon…

- Un squelette ? C'est comme les zombies Grand-mère ?

- Euh… Non, il y a une petite différence, mais passons. Là tu as Zoro. Ce fut le plus grand sabreur de sa génération. Il a vaincu Œil de Faucon pour gagner ce titre… Le grand derrière c'est Franky, il était charpentier et cyborg. A l'époque c'était une chose unique, même si aujourd'hui…

- Et tes parents Grand-mère ?

- Ma mère c'est Nami, ici. Elle était la navigatrice de l'équipage. C'est elle qui a fait la première carte complète du monde.

- Et ton père, il faisait quoi ?

- Mon père ? » Sora, de son nom de jeune fille Monkey D. Sora, ferma un instant les yeux, se remémorant le passé. Elle les rouvrit et regarda sa petite-fille droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire. « Ton arrière grand-père s'appelait Monkey D. Luffy et il fut le roi des pirates. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! Ca fait toujours énormément plaisir!


End file.
